


After all we've been through, you still think I don't love you?

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Here take my heart, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, Light Angst, M/M, Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OT3, Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sad with a Happy Ending, Simon-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Another Hanahaki Disease AU! Based on the drabble prompt- After all we've been through, you still think I don't love you?In which, Simon gives Markus his heart and wakes up weeks after the deviated androids have gained their rights. Only to find out Markus is now living with North and still together.





	After all we've been through, you still think I don't love you?

Simon waved after Markus and North with a smile, it fading as soon as the door closed behind him. He slid down the back of it and placed his head on his shoulders, wishing he knew the words to say. Oh he knew the words he wanted to say,  _ I love you Markus _ , but he couldn’t. He couldn’t put himself between Markus and North like that. North was one of his best friends, he remembered when she first came to Jericho. She had been so scared, so angry when she first arrived. He remembered her first days, how she tried so hard to not let anyone see her pain. 

Now though, Markus had tempered her anger, and none of them needed to live in fear anymore. He had lead them to freedom, lead them to better lives. Simon said nothing as Josh sat down beside him.

“You know, one of these days you need to tell them.” Josh patted Simon on the shoulder. “I mean it, you’re not doing them any favors by hurting yourself.”

Simon turned his head to face Josh, “Why would he want me when he has her?” 

Josh shrugged, “He could love you both, could want to be with both of you. Maybe? I mean, we never know. You wouldn’t know until you ask.”

“North’ll kill me if I try to make a move on Markus.” Simon and Josh both shared a laugh at that. 

“That’s also a maybe.” Josh grabbed Simon by the shoulder, rubbing softly before standing back up and walking further into their small apartment. 

Simon slowly stood up, rubbing his chest with a wince. For some reason it hurt, but ever since he woke up with a new heart there had been  _ twitches _ of pain. Every scan came back normal though. He didn’t know what to think of it. He knew that he should tell someone, but everyone had been so busy since he woke up. Simon walked over to the bathroom, he loved being able to just stand under the hot water for as long as he wanted. 

As he stood under the spray he thought about the outing Josh and he had planned the next day. He felt his chest tighten and he started to cough. Simon grabbed the small towel rung in the shower as he covered his mouth with the other hand. He pulled it away after the coughs subsided and looked in horror at the daisy petals in his hand. 

He quickly wiped them off his hand and washed them swirl down the drain as he shut off the shower. Simon dried himself off and changed into fresh clothes, trying to put the whole thing behind as he sat down on his bed with a reading tablet. 

A few nights later he excused himself from movie night as North was cuddling against Markus in their living room. Simon stepped outside, fighting the urge to cough with every step. As the door swung shut he started to cough into his hands. The petals were stained a vivid blue. Simon dropped them on the ground and wiped his hands on his pants before stepping back inside. 

He walked in just as Markus was leaning over to give North a kiss. Simon instead turned around and walked back out, rubbing his chest as the pain flared up. He loved the both of them. He wanted Markus to smile at him that way, wanted North to laugh with him once more. Instead of going back outside Simon just sat down in the hallway, crying silent tears as he watched the three of them interact. 

Why couldn’t he just be happy for them like Josh was? Simon wiped his face of tears and went to the kitchen to grab Thirium for them all. He didn’t know why they kept it there, but Josh always seemed very amused everytime he grabbed the Thirium from the kitchen. Simon supposed it was because that’s where humans tend to keep food. He came back to the living room, handing a bottle to Josh before he sat down next to North and handed her and Markus their glasses. 

The next day Simon’s chest wouldn’t stop hurting, and everything kept coming back as normal in every single scan. He didn’t know who to go to- where to even turn about these petals he kept coughing up. He now just kept covering his mouth with a cloth everytime he coughed just to cover up the petals and blood. 

He was never more glad for humans than today though. Being out with North as he helped her pick out a dress to wear on her new date with Markus made it difficult to cover up the bright blue blood and pale white petals he coughed up. It seemed luck was not on his side though because she had just come out of the dressing room when he had another coughing fit. 

“Simon? Oh RA9, Simon are you okay?” North ran over to the bench he was sitting on and knelt by his side, one arm wrapped around his shoulders as he struggled to stop the cough. He finally finished coughing up the petals and with a grimace pulled back the cloth from his mouth. North gasped at the stained cloth and petals. “Who is it Simon? I’ll fucking kill them for breaking your heart.”

He wanted to laugh at the irony of her statement but instead shook his head. “No you won’t. You might hate me though.” 

North moved to kneeling right in front of him, holding his head between her hands as he raised his head to meet her eyes. “Simon, even if you were to steal Markus from me. I would never hate you. Now I’m going to go change out of this dress, and we’re going to talk.” 

Simon just watched as North turned and walked back into the dressing room. Sometimes she really could shock a person. She came back out just a minute later, grabbing Simon by the hand and guiding him out the store. They walked for a little ways and sat down on a secluded bench. 

She kept his hands in hers, looking up at him with a worried expression. “So, who is it and why do you think I’ll hate you?”

Simon opened his mouth but couldn’t find the words. He felt scared, he didn’t want to put this on her. She bumped his shoulder with her own and questioned with eyes. Simon took a breath to try and calm himself. “Markus, that’s why you’ll hate me. I love Markus, but I love how happy he makes you too! I can’t bear to do that to the two of you and confessing would only hurt one of you.” He flinched slightly as she pulled her hands from his. Simon found himself surprised when instead of a hit, North was wiping his face and pulling him down for a kiss on the forehead. 

“Simon, you’re an idiot.” She gave a short laugh before pulling him to his feet, dragging him behind her as she ran back to her and Markus’s apartment. Simon found himself thankful they didn’t need to breathe as they finally stopped at the front door. “Trust me, he loves you almost as much as he loves me.” She looked back at him with a flip of her hair as she unlocked the door. 

“North I thought you would be out longer?” Simon wanted to run away, he was too scared this would all be a joke, but North’s grip on his hand prevented it. Markus walked over and gave North a kiss on the cheek, smiling at Simon and giving him a hug as well. Simon closed his eyes as they held tightly onto each other. If it did turn out to be a joke, he wanted to savor this moment, to repeat in his mind over and over until he shut down. When Markus pulled away North took the moment to push Simon forward slightly.

“Tell him, or I will.” Her tone was very firm, but the smile softened any edge in her words. Markus just looked between the two of them in puzzled amusement. 

Simon opened his mouth to speak, looking between the two of them as his chest felt tight again. Pain ripped through his throat and he fell over coughing, bright blue droplets hitting his hands with each cough tearing through him. He felt tears come up to his eyes from the pain, from the shame of Markus and North seeing him like this. He felt a hand start rubbing small circles on his back as he finally coughed up another handful of petals. 

Markus knelt down by him, taking his hands and carefully picking up a petal. Simon felt a stab of worry as he noticed they weren’t white anymore, but a bright vivid blue. Markus’s expression became serious as he looked at Simon again. “Tell me Simon, who is it?” 

“You, it’s always been you. I thought I could accept it, that I could move past it all and be content as long as you were happy. I know you don’t love me Markus. I should know by now-” He was cut off by the press of Markus’s soft lips against his own. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, for a moment forgetting everything but the feeling of Markus kissing him. 

After a moment Markus leaned back and placed a hand on Simon’s cheek, “ After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?” He kissed Simon again, briefly this time before leaning to the side to give North a brief kiss as well. “I guess you were right North.”

She gave a smirk before kissing them both on the cheek. “Of course I was. It’s Simon.” She gave Simon a quick peck on the lips before standing back up. “Now, I’m going to go buy that second dress I tried on, and you Simon are going to look for something nice to wear.”

He just turned and blinked owlishly at her, “Why would I need something nice to wear?”

“Date night, duh. Now instead of just me and Markus, it’ll be the three of us.” She turned and went back out the door, leaving the two of them kneeling on the floor together. 

Markus kissed Simon again, before placing a kiss on each eyelid. “You really didn’t believe I loved you?”

Simon smiled at him through tears, gently holding onto Markus’s hands. “I didn’t expect to live, then when I had and you were with North- I thought I missed any chance.” He dove in for another kiss, pressing his lips harshly against Markus’s own. He felt like he could die like this and be happy.


End file.
